Percy Nightshade
by The Chains Of The Divine
Summary: What if Zoe had a brother who appears during the Titan's Curse. He was lost for 400 years but why did he come back? To save Olympus? Or to destroy it? Join Zoe and her brother, Percy, through their past life, death defying adventures and finding love. Story is a Pertemis, might be some other pairing along through out the story.
1. One Disclaimer To Rule Them All

I do not own Percy Jackson or the Olympians. Some of the characters in this story are mine. The characters of the Percy Jackson serires belong to Rick Riordan. I also do not own the gods of Greek, Roman or any other religion, they belong to their respective religions. But i do own one or two gods i **made **for this book.


	2. Coming Home

Nightshade

It was a cold night in Maine as three kids were dragged out of Westover Hall. A man was dragging and was hissing at the kids to shut up. As the man was walking to the edge of the cliff not seeing the little silver streaks moving throughout the forest but no one saw the man on the roof overlooking the scene.

**Percy POV:**

I looked on as the demi-gods were moving towards the cliff with the manticore in front. So much for being strong, they couldn't even figure out what they were fighting. I got my equipment out as well as my sniper, a barret .50 cal sniper rifle. Now, don't say he has a gun, we are in the modern times and yet they still choose to use swords, I don't get it.

After getting everything ready I saw silver in the woods, I smirked. Time to piss of my sister I thought. A arrow flew out of the woods hitting the manticore in the thigh. "Hunters!" One of the girls yelled in anger who came to rescue her friends with another girl with blonde hair who disappeared a minute, sneaking up on the manticore.

The blonde who disappeared jumped on the manticore's back and tried to knife its throat but the manticore fought back. At least fifteen girls came out of the forest being led by a twelve year old girl.

I focused my scope back on the monster as a girl with a silver tiara on her head. "Permission to shoot milady?" She asked with an arrow knocked.

"Permission grante -" Was all the twelve year old girl got to say before I pulled the trigger hitting the manticore in the head, making it dissolve into golden dust instantly.

Everyone looked around franticly to see who shot, but a Boeing AH-64 Helicopter flew in and fired making everyone dive for cover. I took aim in the cockpit and looked for the pilot and shot. The helicopter kept turning before crashing deep in the forest.

I jumped down from the roof and landed gracefully and walked up to the demi-gods with all my equipment. The hunters all saw me and pointed their bows at my face.

"Zoë, I'm hurt. You don't even recognize your brother." I said feigning mock hurt.

She gasped as I took my mask of, she dropped her bow and tackled me in a hug. I hugged her back as she cried into my shoulder. She broke the hug and rage overtook her face, I knew what was coming next, as her fist collided with my nose. I could feel blood flowing out of my nose and she gasped.

"Black blood? You finally did it?" She asked, surprised. I wiped my hand across my nose and felt the blood on my hand. "I'm sorry Percy, are you okay?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"It's okay Zoë, it's nothing that big." I said after eating ambrosia. "So anyways, do anything interesting lately?" I asked as I looked around casually.

"Where have you been! For four hundred years you went missing and come back now?" Zoë asked ignoring my question.

"Well, you know this and that, joined an army and go on doing small scale missions or helping in wars." I said as went through my bag looking for my pistol, a sig sauer p226.

"Who the hell do you think you are, interfering in a quest from Olympus?!" A boy said behind me.

"A quest I see, an extraction maybe? Well some extraction team you are, couldn't even recognize that you were fighting a manticore, now did you son of Poseidon." I said after looking at his sea green eyes.

He ignored what I said knowing he was cornered, "Also, why did you shoot the moister while Annabeth was on the back, you could have killed her, plus why use guns, are you a coward to use a sword?"

In an instant I had my knife at his throat ready to run it across his neck. "You were saying?"

Before I could slit it, Artemis spoke, "Hunters set up camp, Zoë and Percy I need to talk to you in my tent." She said and I followed with my sister behind me.

When I got inside, Artemis hugged me. "It is good to see you again Percy. It has been a long time." Artemis said while smiling at me. Yes, I can get the man hating goddess to actually smile at and even hug me, get over it.

"Well, anyways Zoë you guys move out at dawn tomorrow. Apollo will drop you of at Camp Half-Blood. I will be going on the hunt by myself and please don't burn down the cabins again." Artemis said.

"Artemis, if I may. Can I hunt with you, I can help you know." I said as Artemis started thinking.

"Zoë, could you leave us for awhile, me and Percy need to talk." She said. My sister nodded and left the tent, hopefully she would talk to Bianca about joining the hunt, and I could take her brother under my wing and teach him a thing or two.

"You know what I am hunting don't you Perce?" She asked. I nodded and she sighed knowing I had to go with her.

"Look Artemis, I know you are after the Ophiotaurus, I want to help you find it, and I can't stand to see you in danger." I said. Artemis walked up to me and smiled she leaned up to me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Percy, it's okay I can handle myself." She said as I sat down. She sat down in my lap and leaned against my chest. Her auburn hair always smelled like forests and the wild.

"No, I am going to come with you. I can help, I'm not saying your hunting is not good, but you know I am going to come with you anyway." I said, Artemis smiled at me knowing that I would say that.

I captured her lips in a kiss, and it was at that moment Zoë came in the tent with Bianca and the son of Poseidon behind her. Bianca and the boy gasped and Zoë smiled at us. We broke the kiss and smiled at Zoë and Bianca and sneered at boy.

"Oh hey Bianca, I take it you want to join the hunt?" Artemis asked casually and acted if they never saw us kissing.

"You we- were just kissing a boy and sitting on his lap." Bianca spluttered while the boy glared at me with jealousy in his eyes. I had the sudden urge to put a few rounds into the boy for how he looked at my girlfriend! Yes I was dating the man hating goddess but hey she doesn't hate me. Even the Olympians and the whole hunt knew and they were alright with it.

I swiped my hand across the boy's face, wiping his memory and changing what he saw between me and Arty. She looked up at me gratefully and got out of my lap and made Bianca pledge her oath to become a hunter.

"Bianca you can't be serious about this, did you even think about Nico, he needs his sister." The boy said while he looked dazed once his memory came back.

"Please tell Nico I am sorry, and take care of him for me Percy." She said while looking towards me and acting like she didn't hear the boy. I nodded and a few minutes after Bianca got familiar with the hunt, we all went to bed.

When I woke up in the morning I felt a small weight on my body. As I opened my eyes I saw Artemis fast asleep on my chest. I gently picked up her head and placed it on the pillow and went outside to get my ride.

I walked into the woods and found my plane, an A-10 Thunderbolt II. It was fully equipped with 30mm GAU 8/A Avenger Gatling type cannon. The shells were armor piercing and were made of depleted uranium. It also had an AGM 5 Maverick air to surface missile. As I taxied it to the camp (an hour or two later), everyone was surprised as I rolled in. I faced it towards the cliff and got out of it.

"So you have a freaking A-10 Thunderbolt, dude that is so cool. Can I fly with you sometime?" Asked Nico, who couldn't stop staring at my plane as drool leaked out of his mouth.

"Sorry kid way to dangerous. I only use this baby when I have a dogfight." I said and Nico deflated. The roaring of an engine was heard and I looked up to see Apollo with his sun vehicle.

He got out of the car as it turned into a bus and was surprised to see my plane and me standing right next to it. When he saw me he seethed in anger, "One more time, if you lose leaver her forever. Swear to Styx." He said and I nodded while Artemis looked at me in disbelief. Once everyone got in he let Thalia take the wheel knowing she would drive incredibly fast.

Once the bus had taken of I got in my plane and started the engines and started accelerating towards the edge of the cliff to take off. Once my wheels were off the ground and retracted, I flew towards the sun bus.

When I met up with them Apollo looked pretty smug but when I got my plane next to his, the colour drained from his face as did Artemis's. Thalia, who was driving stepped hard on the pedal, now the sun vehicle would have burned the Earth but Apollo did something to stop it. As they zoomed past me I opened fire. Yes I shot at the bus but maybe Apollo took the wheel since the turns were incredibly fast.

"Chiron, mind opening the airstrip at camp I'm a few clicks away." I spoke into my headset when I changed the frequency to camp.

"Copy that Percy its open." Chiron spoke as I got ready for landing.

The sun bus was already at camp but when I looked at my radar, another plane was in the airspace and it was enemy. "Chiron there another plane here, I'm going to go check it out." I said after retracting my landing gear and heading towards the other plane.

When I got there the plane opened fire and headed towards camp. I banked my stick to the right and followed that plane and when I was behind it let hell loose. Hitting the engine the plane went towards the forest but no one ejected while the plane blew up deep inside the forest. As a cloud of smoke rose campers rushed outside and I headed towards the airstrip to land.

After landing, I headed were everyone else was and pretended like I was a camper. People headed towards the sun bus which was crashed in the lake. "Nice driving Apollo, you make Artemis look like a professional driver." I said snorting while campers looked at me in disbelief expecting me to get vaporized or castrated.

"How dare you bet on me?!" A voice I recognized and I awaited my personal hell.


	3. What An Amazing Welcome

Nightshade

Percy POV:

"How dare you bet on me?!" A voice I recognized and I awaited my own personal hell.

Artemis moved up in front of me and I saw her eyes shining with tears. I was about to hug her before she slapped me and hugged me while everyone gasped at the move. While she was hugging me, there were ten flashes when we stopped hugging and everyone stopped staring we looked and saw all the ten other Olympians. I also saw Hades and Hestia, my mom. Well, they adopted me after Atlas threw me out.

Flashback:

"Insolent boy! You gave away all of our secrets to those puny gods. You are lucky Kronos hasn't found out yet. Now just act like the gods heard you talking with me about the plans. Now get ready for battle, we will end them once and for all today." Atlas sneered heading out but not before punching me hard in the face.

This was supposed to be the last day in the Titan War. Raging for 10 years now, mountains had been destroyed. "Do not listen to him nephew. I will let you torture him yourself once he reaches my domain. Now go to the gods, help them and end Kronos yourself today." My uncles whispered in my ear and I knew what I had to do.

Since the start of the war, I had been fighting for the Titans. But two years ago my loyalties had changed. Uncle had convinced me to change my side, fight for the gods and bring an end to those insufferable Titans.

Time Skip

I met up with the gods, in a cave. "What news do you bring us Perseus? When will our father arrive?" Asked Zeus, excited that he could end his father today. I always knew something ran in this family tree. The kids pretty much love killing their fathers. Who knows, maybe one of Zeus's kids would kill him.

"Zeus, I will fight Kronos myself. All six of you can't take him on. I want you all to focus on the other Titans." I said while Zeus deflated but understood. He nodded, as to why six of them. Hestia wasn't going to fight. She treated me like a son over the past two years I had been helping them.

Line Break

"So, traitor come back to join our side? Join us now and your punishment won't be as bad." Kronos said to me before I swung my weapon at him, a scythe. Kronos was not the only one to master the scythe. "Then a painful death you shall die, but I will say you were a great soldier Perseus, Titan of Chaos." He said swinging his scythe towards my head, trying to decapitate me, failing.

I sent a kick towards his chest but Kronos slowed down time and dodged. What Kronos never knew was that I was also the Titan of something known as Gravity. I decreased this gravity thing on Earth when Kronos jumped sending him flying into the air. For me it was normal and I jumped in the air while decreasing gravity for myself and slammed my fist into Kronos chest while increasing gravity tenfold for him sending him crashing into the ground. When I reached down to land, many mountains had fallen to the ground. Did I mention that we were in our titan forms, so we reached as high as the sky.

Kronos was gasping for breath as the gravity was making it impossible for him to breathe. When I looked around, I saw everyone was flying in the air confused or staring at Kronos and I in shock or fear. While all the fear full looks were directed at me. I made the gravity normal and Kronos was coughing hard taking in huge breaths. A minute later he got up and slowed down time and slashed me across the chest.

I felt my soul leaving my body and with some of my strength slashed Kronos across his chest as well, but my blade went deeper, slicing Kronos heart. Kronos turned into dust while his essence flowed to Tartarus.

I lay on the ground as my soul was flowing into Kronos scythe. If my whole soul did Kronos could rise again completely. I felt tears hit my cheek and I opened my eyes to see Hestia sobbing over me.

"Don't cry mom, I'll be back in a few thousand years." I said before she slapped me and she gasped whilst I stared. Hestia was always so peaceful and never hit anyone or raised her voice.

"Don't say that Percy, there has to be something to be able to save you," She said while still sobbing openly. Soon the other gods were surrounding us and Hera and Demeter were crying. A minute later I closed my eyes for ever or so I thought.

Time Skip 500 Years Later

"Perseus, you may return to the world again. Make us proud." Multiple voices whispered before I was teleported into my father's place.

"Who are and what are you doing here? If you came for a golden apple, you're out of luck my father won't let me in." She while her voice cracked.

"My name is Perseus, son of Atlas, Titan of Chaos and defeater of Kronos." I said while she looked up at me perplexed.

"I never knew father had a son." She said but before she could do anything I was crushed in a hug by small arms.

I turned around to see Hestia hugging me while crying uncontrollably.

"Mom it's good to see you to, but you're crushing me you know." I said while Hestia let go and wiped her tears.

"Perseus my gods you're back I can't believe it. Don't you ever do that again young man. You died before I could adopt you, now stand still. This might hurt a bit." She said everything before I felt excruciating pain and passes out."

Flashback End:

"Percy! Percy are you there!" I heard a beautiful voice say and I was looking into the eyes if Artemis in the Throne Room on Olympus.

"Percy could you give us a few minutes we need to discuss something of real importance." Zeus said and I nodded while headed out confused. The gods always let me in on their meetings.

Third Person in Throne Room

"Artemis and everyone else in this throne room, swear to never utter a single word of what I am going to say." Zeus said and everyone took the oath confused.

"We are going to vote on Perseus being banished to Tartarus, who ever votes for him not to go will have their whole cabin of children killed, painfully in Tartarus. Or in Artemis's case, her hunters will be maidens no more, painfully." Zeus said while everyone was utterly shocked except Athena, who looked smug.

Artemis cried out in outrage taking out her bow and knocking an arrow to shoot Athena through her heart. "No Artemis, you wouldn't your hunters to lose their virginity do we?" Athena said while Artemis put her bow back glaring daggers through Athena's skull.

Artemis was disgusted at her sister, she was always of jealous of Percy being so smart and all.

Percy entered the throne room when Zeus began speaking.

"All those in favour of Percy being banished to Tartarus raise their hand." Zeus thundered and everyone raised their hands, everyone.

"That settles it then, Perseus, Titan of Chaos and many other things you are hereby banished to Tartarus!" Zeus bellowed throwing his master bolt at Perseus, looking at Zeus straight in the eye he saw apology, a genuine one. Percy looked at Artemis in betrayal before he found himself into Tartarus.

"How wonderful to see you again brother." A voice I well recognized said.


	4. Family and the Army

**Sorry guys I know I haven't uploaded a chapter for this story and Rise of the Void, it's just I had gotten seriously obsessed with Battlefield 4, and still am, as well as Harry Potter fanfiction which I still like. I am also working on a new story, military based, for Percy Jackson. But I do know that I will start to update faster now, I think I update every month or so.**

** But thank you Wing Gundam Zero for giving me two OC's. One of them will be in this chapter and the second one will be in the next chapter. **

Nightshade

"How wonderful to see you again brother." A voice I well recognized said.

I turned slowly only to be met with a fist connecting with my nose. As I felt blood flow from my nose as I heard two gasps. "You're just like Zoe, you love to always punch my nose." I said as I got up and the light seemed to flood in.

As my eyes got used to the light I saw two people. One was my brother and I couldn't exactly make out the second person but I did know it was a girl.

"Perseus?" I heard the girl whisper and I immediately recognized it. The next second I found myself being crushed in a hug. "How are you here? I thought you were a free Titan? What happened? Did they banish you as well?" She asked while her voice gained an edge near the end.

"Adonis, I am a free Titan remember I can't be imprisoned here well not anymore. But yeah I guess I was banished, but for what reason I don't know." I told Adonis, my sister. Technically she isn't my blood sister, but during the Titan war we developed a brother-sister relationship.

"Wait! Why the hell is you blood black that only happens when you join the," My brother, Zephyrm, started until realization struck him. "You joined the Galaxial Army?!" He yelled and I nodded and Adonis slapped me, hard.

"You know you can't leave that army right, you serve till you die! You've already died once I can't lose you again." Adonis said with a shaky voice and I was surprised at how she knew I already died once. I looked at Zephyrm and he mouthed "Hestia" to me. I pulled Adonis into a hug as she started sobbing.

"So is it fun in the Galaxial Army? Find anyone?" Zephyrm asked wiggling his eyebrows. He fell to the ground as I kicked his shin.

"I swear I am going to kill you one day, you know I don't cheat!" I spoke with an edge to my voice that made him gulp.

"Well this has been a good meeting but duty calls, my leave ends soon and the beginning of the end has begun." I said as I hugged them both. Taking one look around Tartarus again I took a deep breath and teleported to my quarters at HQ.

Earth (Above)

Zoe didn't understand why her brother came back with Artemis. Something wasn't right though, when she checked the airfield which she never knew the camp even had, her brother's plane was still there. She knew he wouldn't leave without it and her mistress had been acting different ever since she came back from the meeting.

"Mi Lady, where is Perseus?" Zoe had asked Artemis but she told her that he was somewhere on business.

The next day Artemis had gone on her solo hunt and Zoe was still wondering where Percy was. It was that night Zoe wasn't having a nice dream. She saw the throne room of the gods, with Percy in the middle.

"All those say yes for Perseus's banishment raise your hand." Zeus said.

Everyone raised their hand, even Artemis. Zoe was boiling in anger when she woke up. She was going to iris message her mistress but the next dream she had after falling asleep, was even worse.

Percy POV:

When I found myself into my quarters, everyone was asleep so I opened to door when someone woke up. "Who is it?" I heard a voice asking me.

"Me, you tell me who I am." I said turning around and saw a man. The instant he saw me he saluted. "At ease soldier, now who are you?" I asked the man.

"Marcus Keyes, Warrant Officer, Sir!" Marcus said stating his rank as well. I guess he spoke to loud as everyone in the room woke up. A lot of people were looking around alert as if they were being attacked. I sighed these guys were always to alert.

"Please guys calm down, we are not being attacked. Marcus, I shall be back soon, I am going to go talk to the general, now all of you back to bed. We're gonna have a log day tomorrow." I told Marcus while heading towards the door. Marcus nodded and everyone grumbled about being woken up for nothing and got back into bed and fell asleep.

"General Burgenson," I started as the general turned around, and looked at me with interest and surprise, "I was wondering after a week I could get another leave. Things are starting to heat up on my home planet, the second titan war nears and I fear of what is to come after. Sir, I request that when the war starts I be given a leave until it ends." I ended as General Burgenson went into deep thought.

"Well Major, when the war starts, we will have to see then. As for what is going down there on Earth I am very well aware of it. You have been banished also reunited with your brother and sister. Yes, after a week you shall have your leave. I swear you are the only one here that takes the most leaves." The General chuckled, and walked towards the window.

"Major, I think the time has come. Tell everyone to get ready, the time has come to take Fort Sunguard back. The ship will dock soon, the tanks roll out first. Snipers will be positioned on the ship and all the other follow behind the tanks." Burgenson ordered and I nodded and rang the bell. I heard everyone outside getting ready.

I moved to the tank station and I was amazed, the tanks were already loaded and everyone was ready. "Well Major this is it, you should have one thousand tanks, each, from the ships. Are you ready to make history?" I heard a soft voice ask me.

"Lucy how good to see you," I exclaimed hugging the girl. "Well Lieutenant I see your not a CWO anymore. So much can happen in such short time." Lucy nodded and smiled at me.

Before any of you think I'm cheating on Artemis. Lucy is a part of my squad, Alpha one-three, and had enlisted around the time I had. Being the only girl in the squad the others liked to joke about her saying she's weak. Lucy is probably one of the best shooters I have ever met and was really strong.

"Lucy, get ready the gates should be opening any time now." I said as I steeled my nerves, getting ready for all the losses we would have. Lucy nodded and squeezed my hand reassuringly smiling at me.

_RING!_

The ring went off as the rest of my squad was behind one of the tanks with Lucy and me. As the door went down, bullets whizzed past my ears. I heard a gigantic boom and my ears went numb the next second as the ship started shooting canons as well.

The tanks started moving up as did we. A few minutes of moving up, incredibly slowly as well, my squad moved off to the side to find cover from a rock. I joined them just as bullet missed me by an inch right in front of my eyes. I fell to the ground to avoid being hit.

"What the hell do we do now!" Striker asked me as I poked my head around and shot a few rounds trying to get someone. The tanks were still moving up with a few destroyed ones here and there, just as I was about to respond but a rocket zoomed past us hitting a tank right under the barrel. I looked around as the tanks were almost at the forts gates.

"Striker, we've gotta move up before we get pinned down here for good. Lucy and Striker lay us some cover fire. Cyclops and Behemoth you two come with me." I ordered and they all nodded. I got up as did Cyclops and Behemoth, Lucy and Striker got their rifles and set up to give us cover. "Okay, wait for the next tank we'll use it for cover." I told Behemoth and Cyclops who nodded.

"Percy I see a tank, but we're going to have to run." Cyclops informed as I looked for a tank close to us. I looked where Cyclops was looking and I saw the tank, he was right. If we didn't run we would get shot instantly. Running would give us a better chance.

"Alpha one-three, I see you're pinned. Need any help? Over." I heard from the radio, most likely another squad.

"Aye, Cyclops and Behemoth are going to move with me, Lucy and Striker are going to lay down cover. Over." I replied back into the radio.

"Roger, Pharaoh six-one moving towards you, over." I heard from the radio and a minute later, Pharaoh six-one was right with us.

"Sir I see the tank, 10 seconds." Cyclops said and I nodded.

"Get ready." I said just before I sprang up and ran towards the tank. Cyclops and Behemoth were right behind me and bullets hit the sand, which kept jumping into my eyes. I got behind the tank as did Cyclops and Behemoth who were there a second later.

"So sir, any idea how big this fort is?" Cyclops asked me.

"Well, it is as big as Manhattan," I answered and Cyclops was surprised. "Don't worry we just have to take half, then the air raids should do the rest." I finished. Cyclops was from Earth just like me. He enlisted about a decade ago. So he knew how big Manhattan was. But he wasn't a demi-god but knew all about us.

I looked back to see how the others were doing. I motioned for them to move up as well. "Pharaoh six-three and Striker and Lucy, start moving up. You all rendezvous with us three at the gates, over." I spoke into the radio and I got a "roger" back.

"How many tanks do you think we have left?" I asked Behemoth, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I heard we have about three thousand left. One thousand are about to go east and to the other gate. Another one thousand are going to west and through those gates. Another fleet of ships should come from the north side and from there the planes will do their work." Cyclops said answering and told the whole plan.

"Are we going to go through the buildings?" I asked him but he just shook his head.

"No, we're just going to take half of the fort and then we get back into the ships. We have to go to towards Earth, we intercepted a message saying that Star Gazers are going to take over Earth." Cyclops said in a quiet voice. I was immediately worried about Zoe and the others. For all I cared the gods could die, but I had to save my family.

"Cyclops, it's going to be okay they won't touch Earth. We'll destroy them before they even get there." I said steeling my nerves and stopped thinking about Earth and back to the mission.

"I see the gates, let's move." Behemoth said and we moved towards the wall sat down. Now we just had to wait for the others. The tanks had blasted the gates open and were moving inside.

About three minutes later Pharaoh six-one and the Lucy and Striker met up with us. "So, now what?" Lucy asked me.

"Well we move in, clear half of it and back out." I said answering most likely also the others question with that.

"Okay let's move, Striker, Behemoth and Cyclops go through the front street. Lucy you're with me, we're going to go left and clear the streets. Make way for the reinforcements that should come soon, and shoot hostiles, no civilians like last time," I said, looking at Cyclops who started at his feet.

** Adonis, thanks to Wing Gundam Zero for giving me that OC. But anyways I will also update Rise of the Void around the 15th. I want to write a few chapters and update after that.** **This chapter also may not have been so interesting, im trying to get back to writing again. I am also writing a Harry Potter story which I should publish soon. I am also starting another Percy Jackson story soon, so many stories I know. I'm going to try and update a bit faster.**

** So if you guys thought this chapter wasn't much, sorry but its just an introduction to Percy's life in the army. The next chapter, I think it should be the quest. Or should I make Percy go back to Tartarus for sometime again?**


End file.
